Look My Way
by xo.miss-c.xo
Summary: Both hiding their own secrets, but are they looking for someone to save them, or someone to save? Troyella. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form! If I did I would currently be rolling in money!**

_**Troy Bolton: Eyes dark as stone, heart as cold as ice, but inside lies someone who waits for the right person to melt the ice, someone to excite a fire in his heart. But are his barriers really that easy to break?**_

_**Gabriella Montez: Student Body President - well liked, well mannered, and unfairly attractive, but does she hold a secret? Or is she looking for her saviour or someone to save?**_

_**Both hide secrets that they try to bury away, but when confronted with unexpected meetings do they finally let someone in that could help them heal,and as consequence will new relationships be formed?**_

_**Both in a world of lies, pressure, gossip, popularity, air-head cheerleaders, superficial jocks and inner problems,**_

_**They say no one knows you more than yourself but when these two unexpected people form a bond will letting someone inside prove painful?**_

Gabriella Montez walked down the hallways of East High with her head held high. People greeted her from the left and the right, she smiled and acknowledged each of them. She loved this, she loved coming to school just to know that people went out of their way to make her day better, after becoming Student Body President Gabriella found coming to school a lot easier.

As she walked down the hallways directing herself to her locker she noticed a boy that she hadn't seen in over a year. Troy Bolton, they guy who disappeared, well not really disappeared but went away to some basketball academy in New York for a year. Apparently he was amazing at basketball and colleges from all over America were begging him to join them.

Gabriella had always been strangely fascinated by Troy Bolton. His eyes were extremely expressive and what he couldn't say with words his eyes told. His moods were reflected through his eyes she noticed. When they were a cool sky blue he was calm, when they turned to an aqua blue he was happy, but when they turned dark, to an almost midnight blue people knew to stay away.

Although Troy wasn't generally a violent person and rarely caused trouble, people respected his authority and stayed out of his way at all costs when his eyes were dark, afraid of the power that lay beneath his cold stare.

All of this just made Troy more fascinating to Gabriella. She sighed as she opened her red locker door spinning the dial and looking inside absentmindedly. She inwardly cursed herself for spending so much time thinking about someone who had never even sent her a side-ward glance. Or so she thought.

Gabriella was awoken from her daydream with a startle. Chad Danforth her best friend of 12 years tickling her sides making her erupt in a fit of giggles, hence his nickname for her.

Chad was in the grade above Gabi but ever since Chad moved in next door to the Montez's when he was 6 and she was 5 they instantly became best friends, but were practically brother and sister.

After Chad stopped tickling Gabi he spun her around with a questioning look on his face.

"Giggles what has you in this mood today?", He asked with a worried expression

Gabi just stared at Chad with her say-what face, confused about what he meant.

"Gabs you know what I mean, you have been staring into your locker for the last 5 minutes and constantly sighing. Nothings wrong is it? If there is something wrong you would tell me right? Right?"

"Cookie there is nothing wrong, I'm just uh stressing about..about err..homework, yep that's it..homework!"

Chad stood there unconvinced but was suddenly distracted by all the commotion going on down the hall. Just as he was about to grill Gabi on her strange behaviour he turned his head and saw what everyone had been making a fuss about. Within a second Chad had shot down the hallway running towards his best friend who had been gone for a year and mysteriously was back at school without any notice.

"Troy dude!" Chad called whilst running towards the blue-eyed boy

Troy instantly turned around recognising his friends voice and his eyes turned to a bright aqua blue, obviously elated to see his friend after his long absence.

The two man-hugged and started catching up. Apparently Troy's return had been a surprise for Chad as well.

Gabriella found it strange that although her and Chad were best friends and had been for some time that her and Troy had never been formally introduced. Troy was Chad best guy friend and was in the same grade as him, which was a year above Gabi, but Chad was always throwing parties which both of them attended. As Gabi thought about this more she realised that whenever Chad hung out with Tory was when she would have her 'girl time' with Sharpay and Taylor, which was ALOT!

As the boys continued catching up Gabriella walked towards them to get to her homeroom. As she walked past she called out to Chad laughing at his excitement,

"i'll see you at dinner cookie", she said with an obvious smirk on her face

Chad groaned when he heard that nickname but didn't fight it,

"yeah I'll see you later giggles" he said trying to hide his embarrassment in front of Troy of having such childish nicknames with each other.

Gabriella loved to use this nickname for Chad and it was the ultimate embarrassment in front of his friends but he never told her off. It originally came from Chads obsession with Ms Montez's famous choc chip cookies but it stuck over the years much to Chad's dismay.

As she looked back once more before entering homeroom she smiled to see how the two interacted but was instantly shocked from her thoughts when Troy's gaze met her and sent her an earth shattering wink. Gabriella finding it hard to think properly quickly pulled open the door and walked in, confused as to what just happened.

**AN: This is my first fic! Let me know what you think and if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form!**

Look My Way Chapter 2

Gabriella went throughout the day confused and in a daze, all over one certain boy, a certain blue-eyed boy that goes by the name Troy Bolton.

Gabriella went over the situation in her head time and time again, trying to convince herself of a logical reason that the item of her fascination had winked at her, the boy who never even noticed her existence before he went away. That thought stuck with her, had something changed about her that she didn't notice about herself? Did he think she was new and was trying to impress her? All these thoughts circulated in her mind, Troy was driving her crazy and she had never even talked to him!

Gabriella sat in her biology class scribbling in her notebook about anything other than biology, trying to convince herself that he must have had something in his eye or was looking at someone else, she almost believed it but in her heart she knew she was just kidding herself. He looked straight AT her!

Just as she was about to convince herself over the new theory that Troy had developed a lazy eye problem, she was startled as a pink piece of paper hit the side of her face..

_Ok Gabs, what's going on with you? You have been all up in lala land for the last 20 minutes, tell me what up!? Love Shar_

She knew that her friends were just being protective over her, only Chad and Sharpay knew what happened to her 6 months ago, apart from her family.

_Flashback_

_Gabriella lay on the floor of her room crying uncontrollably, with two sets of worried eyes focused on her, Chad and Sharpay, as Chad tried to reach out to her she instantly flinched from his touch,_

"_Giggles, its just me, Cookie...come on Gabs please?", Chad whispered in the most caring tone, but no matter what, Gabriella was adamant to keep a distance from her two best friends.._

"_Gabs we are here to help you, please let us in," Sharpay begged as she tried her hardest to get through to her closest friend._

"_Please, just please leave, I promise I'll be ok, please, I just…I need to be alone, please, if you were my friends you would understand, that's all I need, I just need to be alone" Gabriella pleaded before breaking into a new round of sobs._

_Chad and Sharpay stood defeated, their heads filled with mixed emotions, hurt, anger, sadness, compassion and a great amount of love for their friend that they so wanted to help protect and shield from the obvious amount of pain that she was going through._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella shuddered at the memory, and then went back to her original train of thought, being fussed over and worried about got on her nerves, why couldn't they just leave her alone to wallow in her own thoughts for awhile, she wasn't going to fall into a state of depression if she was finally allowed to express her feelings, the one she had bottled up for months, world she?

As she thought about this she decided that she should probably write back to Sharpay and stop her worrying from developing any further,

_Shar I'm just thinking about some stuff, nothing to worry about BELIEVE me, if there was something going on I would tell you, xx Gabs_

She threw the note back to Sharpay and watched to see her response, which was an uneasy head nod with her perfectly manicured eyebrows rising unnaturally high on her forehead. Gabriella knew that Sharpay didn't believe her but was glad that she wasn't pressuring her to 'talk about her feelings' or something ridiculous like her family had tried so many times to make her do.

Before Gabi could sink back into her thoughts of the one and only Troy Bolton the bell for next period rang, Gym, her least favourite lesson, but also her favourite in a sense. Although they would probably only be discussing the upcoming terms schedule she still did not want to have to face that torture, but it always was an escape from her perfect world that she seemed to live in, she knew she wasn't gifted in sports, sure she was gifted in singing, dancing, maths, science, and English, but give her a ball and you run the risk of having your life endangered. At least that lesson would prove as a distraction from Troy, putting all her effort into trying to safely protect her fellow classmates from her terrible sporting skills seemed to be the only thing she ever thought about in gym.

That was until today.

As Gabriella walked into the gym after being a few minutes late from trying to find her other shoe she walked into the gym and was instantly surprised when she saw not only the girls junior gym class she was in sitting, but also the senior boys gym team as well! Things just weren't going her way today, she inwardly cursed when she noticed that Coach Botlton was the supervisor for the lesson, not once today could she escape the Boltons!

**Gabriella's POV.**

"Ok girls and boys, can you all sit on the court. We have a small dilemma; the outside courts are under construction so we have to join the girl's junior class with the boy's senior class, hopefully for today. So everyone partner up we are going to be doing basketball since both classes are focusing on that first this semester. Each boy should be paired with a boy. So everyone grab a basketball from the front and get going!" Coach Bolton yelled.

"shit", I whispered under my breath, not only was Chad not in this class but Sharpay had already run off to her brother Ryan leaving me hanging looking for a stupid boy partner. Seriously I think teachers enjoy watching students squirm when it comes to partnering with the opposite sex. I will definitely be addressing this issue in my next student council meeting.

As I looked around I saw two things, yes things, approaching me, Lacrosse captain, Shane Waters and my decathlon team-mate Warren Anderson.

The two boys that I can never seem to get rid of. The obsessed captain that will never get over the fact that when he asked me to his junior prom last year and I declined saying, 'I would rather stick pins in my eyes', I kind of stole that line from Sharpay, it was pretty effective though, and the geeky boy who drools when he concentrates too hard, that has also had a crush on me ever since we first met in first grade.

"ugh, just my luck"

What choice did I have, it seemed like everyone else was partnered up, and once again I was going to have to break someone's poor innocent heart (HA!) poor Warren, if was going to have to choose clearly it would be the boy with the athletic skills, I mean come on I don't want to ruin my shoes because Warren was concentrating too hard and drooled on them do I?

Just when I thought all the Gods had turned on me I was startled when someone grabbed my hand from behind me pulling me away from the two obsessed teenage boys.

"Whaa.." I didn't even get to finish my word before I was looking into the two aqua blue eyes that I had been trying to hide my thoughts away from all day startled me. Apparently the Gods thought my life was a sitcom, and they needed some more entertainment, or torture on my part in their lives.

"It looked like you needed saving" Troy said

"Uh.. um thanks?", I replied uneasily, in my head I was screaming 'WHAT IS GOING ON?!', seriously why was this boy winking at me and saving me from my crazy stalkers when he has never paid attention to my existence before today?!

"Pleasure is all mine, Brie" he replied releasing my hand, and turning away to retrieve a basketball from the front of the gym, with an obvious smirk on is face.

As his back was fully turned and retreated I stood still in my spot with a million and one thoughts going through my head, but one stood out more than any other, 'gym is definitely going to be interesting'.

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated! Hope you all liked this chapter, let me know! D**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly looked behind me in the nearest window checking me appearance, I still felt frazzled from walking in late, and now on

**Disclaimer:**** Do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form.**

**Chapter 3 - Look My Way**

* * *

I quickly looked behind me in the nearest window checking my appearance, I still felt frazzled from running to class late, and now on top of that I was stuck with Troy Bolton for an hour, a quick fluff of my hair and adjustment of my clothes will have to do.

I felt my hands get sweaty and my cheeks felt as if they were becoming flush, why was I having this sudden reaction to a boy! This had never happened before, I was outraged with my body for going against me and showing my normally cool and collected exterior as a nervous wreck. I need to pull myself together, no use getting worked up over this, just think of it as hanging around with Chad, I mean they are best friends so shouldn't they share some form of similarities?

Most girls would be jumping for joy at this experience, actually scratch that, ALL girls would generally be jumping for joy at the chance to spend an hour with Troy but not me, no, not when those beautiful eyes had been haunting me for most of the day! The eyes that I always wanted to look my way but never did before he left, the eyes that captivated me beyond my control. Confusion swelled in my brain, _"pleasure is all mine Brie"_, seriously what was that?! Brie? Am I cheese? The boy has never even addressed me by my full name and already has a nickname for me.

As I saw Troy walking back to me carrying two basketballs, I told myself to keep my cool, to act calm, just be myself, that all sounded easy enough, I was a smart girl I'm sure I would be able to manage, but then thought suddenly hit me along with a wave of nausea, basketball. BASKETBALL! Me + ball danger for all.

Great.

An hour with the schools primo boy and I am most likely to either embarrass myself to no end or physically put him in danger. I should probably just give up my position as student body president already; clearly everyone is going to hate me when Troy is in hospital from injuries caused by 'crazy girl armed with a basketball'.

As he came closer I took in his features, he had grown since he left, when he went away he still had a young boy charm about him, but there were no remains of young boy charm, Troy now oozed sex appeal. A dark tanned completion, his hair that seemed to have gotten darker through his absence hung loosely and messily above his eyes, his beautiful aqua eyes that seemed to sparkle like the sea on a clear day in summer. Did this boy have any faults at all? His exposed arms were shapely but not overly large, and his smile, which seemed to attract girls to him like a moth to a flame, put Brad Pitt and George Clooney to shame. He was the image of perfection, and here he was walking towards me. This is where my head went into questioning mode, why? Plain old Gabriella. Why would he want to spend any amount of time with me?

I was rudely taken out of my thought process by the loud and obnoxious scream of Coach Bolton. I never really liked that man, he seemed to have something against me, or was it that he just permanently had a chip on his shoulder?

"In your partner groups I would like you too all practice jump starts and we will rotate groups to practice free throws as well as doing suicides. I don't want to hear any complaints!"

Talk about the death punishment.

By this time Troy was back at my side and had handed me a basketball, before he could say something I decided I better for-warn him of my pathetic athletic skills.

"uhh just so you know, I really, really suck at sports, so if I injure you at any stage in this lesson I'm just going to say sorry now."

Amusement flashed through Troy's eyes, obviously he didn't believe me or thought that I was just plain crazy, either way he cant say that I didn't warn him.

"I'm sure your not that bad, I mean you did grow up with Chad, I'm sure that you know how to catch and throw a ball?"

I laughed.

"uh-um, yeah that didn't really help, how about we just start with the basics?"

"okay _Brie_"

"stand about two meters back and when I throw the ball, you just catch, there's really nothing to it." Troy continued

My heart was racing, I felt like I was about to step into an exam room to take a test I knew nothing about. Except there I would have no one to embarrass myself in front of, especially not the schools most sought over bachelor.

"okkkkkay, I'll give it a try, no promises that I'm actually going to successfully catch the ball though."

"okay, stand with your legs shoulder width apart, have your arms out and ready to catch, and when the ball is close use your instant reflexes to catch the ball."

This all sounded easy enough in theory, I donk know how I'm going to perform in reality.

"Okay on the count of three I will throw it."

"1, 2, 3"

The ball left Troy's hands, it was as though time was in slow motion, the ball spun as it came towards me, I remembered Troy's words, "use your instant reflexes", as the ball came closer I stretched out my arms and caught the ball.

"OMG, I caught it! That is the first time in my life I have ever actually done that!"

Troy just stood there looking triumphant, and a look graced his face almost saying 'I told you so'.

"Omg Troy", clearly I was excited about this achievement, I have been never ever been successful in gym and this was proving to be a step in the right direction.

"That's what they all say Brie" Troy replied, with an obvious sexual innuendo, his blue eyes turning a dark shade of blue, shimmering with lust and danger.

His remark instantly sparked a flashback of six months ago, something I never wanted to re-live again.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**No ones POV**_

The music was loud and the beat was electric, body's were grinding together, skin against skin, all inhibitions were lost on the dance floor.

_Gabriella entered the dark room, which was illuminated with neon strobe lights, an array of colours, something she had never seen or experienced before. This was the first real party she was attending apart from ones that were held at either Chad or Sharpay's house and she was feeling giddy._

_Neither of her best friends were with her, only the single most beautiful human in Gabriella's eyes, Michael Phillips, a senior from a private school on the other side of town. After weeks of flirting at a gym class she had started taking, Michael finally asked her out to a party one of his friends from school was holding. Of course Gabriella accepted, she had been crushing on Michael ever since she first looked at him. _

_Gabriella was knocked out of her reminiscent thoughts when she felt two arms snake around her waist._

"_lets dance"_

"_lead the way"_

_They danced for what seemed like eternity, drinking the jelly shots that were constantly been passed out throughout the crowd, and flirting like crazy. _

"_you want to get some air?", the husky voice whispered in Gabriella's ear, sending chills down her spine, she nodded into his chest as he took her hand and led her upstairs to a room with a balcony. _

_As they walked out a shiver ran through Gabriella, shocked by the cold temperature outside. Michael's arms wrapped around her and feather light kisses were being pressed onto her shoulders and up her neck, he gradually turned her around and placed a kiss onto her lips, from there the kisses grew more passionate. _

_Opening the door to the bedroom adjoining the balcony, Michael pushed Gabriella through and lay down on the bed, pulling her along with him. Michaels hand travelled downwards, and Gabriella struggled against him, not wanting this to go any further than it already had._

"_Don't try to push me away Gabriella, don't make this any harder on yourself."_

_That night Gabriella broke, never to be the same, forcibly changed beyond her will._

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Gabriella had stilled after the words left his mouth, instantly reminding her of Michael and his cocky attitude, the night her innocence was stolen.

A single tear fell from her eye, caught in the memory that tormented her dreams every night. The basketball dropped from her hands, the noise almost echoing in her ears, provoking her to break, to finally release.

Troy looked at the girl in front of him, confused why she had just reacted that way, he approached her slowly, not wanting to push any further in making the situation worse, his hand reaching out to comfort her, almost instinctively. As soon as his hand touched her skin, she lost control, tears falling faster from her eyes.

She did the one thing she did best, she ran. Ran away from her fears, ran away from embarrassment, ran away from the pain. Through the hallways and pushed through the front doors, straight to her car, the need for escape almost suffocating her.

Gabriella's sudden outburst seemed to gain the attention of a lot more than just Troy Bolton, the entire gym class seemed to have their eyes on him, almost questioning what just happened, but one voice broke the silence that appeared to have stilled the gym.

"Bolton WHAT did you do to her?!" Sharpay screeched from across the gym, coming at him like a hurricane releasing its fury.

Troy stood shell shocked, confused beyond belief. The only words he could process leaving his mouth,

"Nothing, I did nothing."

* * *

**AN:**** Hey guys I hoped you liked the chapter – ****please review****, I've only had 2 reviews for the last 2 chapters but about half a million story alerts, so let me know if you like how the story is going and I will update ASAP! Thanks guys )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do not own High School Musical in any way shape or form!**

**Chapter 4 - Look My Way**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I ran. It was the easiest thing for me to do. The memories of that horrid night came back to haunt me at full speed.

As I turned to look back at east high before getting into my car, I almost felt a sense of guilt for just freaking out at Troy like that. I mean he didn't know what I had been through; it wasn't his fault that something that he said which was so innocent had caused me to think about my worst nightmare.

I was tempted to go back and apologize. Gosh, he must think that I'm some sort of freak who just cry's all the time.

The first time I get Troy Bolton to look at me and I go crazy.

I cant even imagine what it would be like in the gym right now, people would be talking about this for days now, great, all that I need, another trip on the rumour mill.

I was grateful that he didn't follow me, or anyone else for that matter. I don't know how I would have reacted. I bet Sharpay is having a spastic attack right now, and I am fairly sure that I should be expecting a phone call within the next ten minutes demanding to know my where-abouts. Just when I thought my life was getting back on track, and the constant fussing over me had finished; this incident brought me right back to the place I was six months ago, having my two best friends treat me as if they were my body guards, shielding me from the real world and all the bad things that happen around me. I knew as soon as Chad found out, which I am positively sure he will, with the amount of cheerleaders in my class who love to talk about everyone else's business but their own, find him, he will be on my case constantly trying to be the 'big brother' that he feels the need to be.

* * *

**Back with Troy & Sharpay**

"Bolton WHAT did you do to her?!" Sharpay screeched from across the gym, coming at him like a hurricane releasing its fury.

Troy stood shell shocked, confused beyond belief. The only words he could process leaving his mouth,

"Nothing, I did nothing."

This obviously wasn't an adequate answer for Sharpay as her eyes almost turned to slits and her hands curled into fists, her voice raising about five octaves.

"Girls don't generally run away crying from you over nothing Bolton, do they?!" She hissed

"You better tell me the _exact words_ that you said to her in three seconds or I swear to God you will never be able to produce children for the rest of your life!" Sharpay continued

Troy stood there bewildered, firstly a girl had just started crying pretty much over nothing, or so he thought, and then proceeded to run away, and now her crazy glittery friend is threatening to hurt injure him, which with no doubt in his head was sure that she would if he didn't spill the information she wanted fast.

"Look Evans, I don't have a clue what happened, she was just saying she was bad at sport, then I threw the ball, she caught it, and was excited and jumping around and said something like 'Omg Troy' and I said something back, and then she just started to cry! I have no idea what happened."

"Think harder Bolton, what were your exact words to her, I swear Troy you better freaking remember. That girl means more to me than _anyone_ and it is my job to protect her and I have no hesitation in physically endangering your safety right now!"

--

Sharpay was no force to mess with, once in second grade a girl borrowed her favourite pink glitter, and when Sharpay saw, lets just say the girl had a nice trip to the hairdresser trying to get the glue and gunk Sharpay had poured all over her, out from her hair, and when she returned to school the next day, she looked lot less like a girl, than she did a boy.

People knew ever since then not to mess with Sharpay Evans and her glitter. She was always protective of the things that she loved the most, and ever since Gabriella and her had become best friends, she became extremely protective over her as well, not to mention the incident that happened to Gabriella, which only sparked an overdrive into Sharpay's protective mode.

--

"Wow Evans I haven't seen you this worked up over something ever since that girl in second grade who stole your glitter"

Troy obviously thought that this was the time to joke, but what he didn't realise was that not only was he going to have to deal with Sharpay, but as soon as Chad found out that something had happened to Gabriella, there would be hell to pay.

"You do not want to get on my bad side Bolton, I know for sure that a certain mutual best friend of ours will be less than impressed to find out that the girl he thinks of as a little sister was put in any harm, especially from the likes of you!"

--

Troy knew that this was true. He never knew why Gabriella and Chad had such a strong friendship, or how they managed to keep close when Chad had so much other stuff going on in his life, but he did know that Chad and Gabriella had a bond that could not be messed with, and he didn't want to risk loosing his friendship with his childhood friend over something that seemed so minuscule to him.

Troy always wondered about Chad and Gabriella's friendship, it seemed foreign to Troy to have such a strong bond with a girl, let alone a girl who wasn't even in the same grade, although he knew they had been neighbors since they were born so that gave them some reason to hang out together.

Before Troy went away he never found the need to mix into the other side of Chad's life, the side with Sharpay and Gabriella, only because he didn't fully understand it, but now after coming back he noticed something new about Gabriella, or Brie as he like to refer to her as.

There was something different in her eyes, she always looked confident on the outside, but her eyes read something much deeper, like a sense of worry, or stress, she never seemed fully content unless she was with her two core people in her life, Chad and Sharpay.

He wondered why that was, was there some reason behind Gabriella's attachment to those two people? But that wasn't the only thing that had changed about Gabriella, and he was sure that he wasn't the only male in East High to have noticed, well he clearly wasn't, he saw the way that Shane and Warren were looking at her, almost as if she was prey and they were going in for the kill. She had definitely grown up during his absence, she turned from his best friends 'little sister' type girl, who still hadn't developed any womanly shape, to a stunning woman whose body looked like it could rival a pageant queen.

--

"Ok, no need to get Chad involved, we all know where that will go, and I really do not want to have to deal with that after I have just gotten back."

He paused to think back to the conversation that he had with Gabriella only five minutes earlier, trying to replay the exact words that left his and her mouths.

"All I remember was that she was excited because she said she sucked at sport and then she caught the ball, she said 'Omg Troy', as I told you before, and then I said something funny like 'that's what they all say'. I don't know why that is important I was just joking around with her."

Sharpay's face paled, she knew that what Troy had said would have been with innocent intentions, but she also knew how sensitive her best friend was about anything that was remotely sexual. She seemed to calm down after the words left Troy's mouth, knowing the cause of the problem now.

Sharpay's face softened and her voice lowered to almost a whisper, her eyes turning a dull shade of grey blue, hurt and sadness evident,

"Uh that's all that I needed to know Troy, thanks, um I'm really sorry for going all ice queen on you, but its just that Gabi is like a sister to me, and when she is hurt I will find any way to make it better, but just so you know, whatever you said it probably wasn't what made her get upset, she is just having a bit of a hard time at the moment, okay?"

Troy was taken back by the sudden change in Sharpay's attitude; very rarely did anyone see Sharpay in such an emotional state.

"Look that's fine, if you talk to her just tell her that I'm sorry for whatever I did, but I really didn't think she would get all upset over something like that."

--

The soft side of Troy came out when he could tell that there was obviously something a lot deeper to the situation that had just occurred than anyone was ready to share. After all he was human, he did feel emotion. Although people put him on a pedestal and treated him as a living God, he had his fair share of problems and knew that the issue that wasn't being addressed was obviously better left unsaid, if no one was willing to say more than what had already been told.

Troy couldn't say that his curiosity hadn't been struck though, the need to find out what had just occurred seemed overwhelming, he wanted to know how such small words could effect someone who always was so sure of herself could crack like that. He wanted to know more about the girl who had caught his attention instantly the morning that he came back, the brown eyes that he only fully appreciated one he had returned.

In his mind, Troy decided that there was no way he was going to give this challenge up, his mind was set. Gabriella was the one person he wanted and needed to know about, the one person that he needed to save.

* * *

**AN:**** So there you have it, chapter 4, I decided to update fast! There wasn't that much of a focus on what was going on with Gabriella, but I wanted to establish how much Sharpay cares for her and feels the need to protect her, and also this chapter shows the spark of interest that Troy has towards Gabriella. Lots of Troyella and Chadella friendship moments coming up in the next few chapters! Reviews help heaps, and thanks to those of you that took the time to review for the last few chapters, so once again **_**pretty please**_** review and the chapters will come faster! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Do not in any way shape or form own High School Musical or any other movies and actors mentioned!**

* * *

I was broken out from my trance by the sound of my phone ringing again. I knew that I should answer the phone but I couldn't be bothered dealing with my problems right now, all that I wanted to do was indulge in my chocolate ice cream, watch crossroads and forget about the calories that I was consuming.

I had messaged Sharpay before, saying that I was fine and to stop her worrying that I knew was occurring without even talking to her. She responded with a simple,

**'Ok just let me know if and when you want to talk and I will be there xxx'**

It felt good to know that she wasn't going to pressure me to talk like everyone else had, that was why me and Sharpay worked, sure she was a drama queen and always loved things to be over-the-top but our personalities just seemed to click, and I would not trade her for the world.

Sharpay was the least of my worries right now, all that I could think about was Chad, probably because of his constant phone calls that I had yet to answer. I knew that it was wrong to avoid the situation but I needed some quiet and I think he needed some time to calm himself down as well before we discuss what actually happened, I just hope that he doesn't freak out at Troy for something that wasn't meant to hurt me.

It had been three hours since I left school, two tubs of chocolate ice cream, 36 missed calls, and 10 text messages, when I decided that it was about time I faced my fear and call Chad.

* * *

I dialed the number and before the first ring could even finish the phone was already answered.

"Giggles?"

"Hey Cookie."

"If you ever ever ever leave it that long again to call me back again I swear I will call your parents!"

Ok clearly he was angry, not that he didn't have the right to be.

"I'm sorry Chad, it's just that I needed some time to think and sulk, you can understand that right?"

"yes I can understand that, but right now all that I need to know is if you are okay?"

I sighed heavily thinking about my answer and trying to find the best way to choose my words,

"I'm okay Chad, I am not saying that I'm great, but I am okay. I just feel really bad that I flipped like that, and I'm embarrassed and I just wish that I didn't have to feel like this, I wish it wasn't me that has to deal with this all over again."

I tried to hide the sob that escaped my mouth, tears silently falling down my face. There was a long pause and I could tell that Chad was in deep thought, trying to process what I had said, and trying to find the best way to approach the situation.

"Gabs, you do not have to be embarrassed or feel bad…what happened to you is still raw and I don't think that anyone who knows about what happened would expect you to act like you were okay yet or would judge you."

"its not that I'm not okay Chad, its just the constant reminders sometimes, you know? Just when people talk about things that _normal_ teenagers talk about, I cant do that, I'm constantly going to feel this, its never going to go away, the memories, the hurt, its all going to be here, haunting me, I just wish I could make it go away. And it's not like anyone else from school knows what happened to me except you and Shar, so they probably all think I'm crazy"

"Giggles I am coming over right now."

Then the line went dead.

* * *

Not even five minutes later was Chad in my bedroom with his arms wrapped tightly around me. Honestly, although I hated being fussed over, Chad juts knew how to make things better, he was always there when I needed him without question, and I had never been more grateful to have him in my life than I was right now.

After about ten minutes of no talking I finally broke the silence.

"so what was school like after I left?"

Chad breathed in and out deeply before he answered, and instantly I knew that his answer wasn't going to be anything good or that I would like to hear.

"it wasn't too bad, people were just confused and asking what was going on with you, no one was really gossiping, people were more concerned I guess. I think if it was one of the cheerleaders it would have been hot gossip but because its you and everyone loves you it wasn't too bad."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. That sounded positive enough right? Hopefully Chad wasn't sugar coating things for me.

"and uh, um h-how was Troy?"

"Troy, yeah he was okay, I think he wanted to know what was going on. He took it well surprisingly, very un-Troy like."

Un-Troy like. What did that even mean? I could only hope that it was a good thing, and that I hadn't ruined any chance to talk to him again.

What Gabriella didn't know was that she didn't need to worry about Troy not talking to her again, because he had very different ideas forming in his mind.

* * *

Troy lay on his bed replaying his day in his mind. His first day back at East High proved to be very eventful. From the first minute he walked through the doors he was surrounded, people wanted to know where he had been, and how he was. It was almost as if he had never left and the position of East High's Primo Boy had come right back to him, but what he was thinking about most was the girl that had consumed his thoughts for the last 24 hours. How could one girl have such a hold on him when he had never noticed her before. He had never felt such a need to know another human before, to be there to protect anyone like he felt for her, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this feeling go without a fight, tomorrow would be a new day, a day where he could see her again, and find a way into her life, into her heart.

* * *

**Next Day 7.30am**

Beep Beep the car horn sounded outside

Gabriella had been dressed and ready to go, sitting by the front door anxiously awaiting for the last 40 minutes for Chad to come and pick her up. She didn't know what school was going to be like today, but she just wanted to get it over and done with, the sooner it happened the sooner it was over in her mind, so when she heard the car horn beep outside she almost flew out the door, screaming a quick goodbye to her mum and dashing towards the car.

Once she got inside the car, her nerves calmed the tiniest bit, knowing she had Chad with her to protect her, and knowing the schools population of eye fluttering girls and brainless jocks she was almost certain that she wasn't going to have a too hard a time with Chad by her side. Most of the school flocked towards Chad and his group offcourse the basketball boys of the school. Through Troy's absence Chad had taken on the 'golden boy' role, not trying to replace Troy but leaving his own mark on East High with his quick comebacks, wit, and overall friendly attitude, although much like Troy, Chad was a man not to be messed with, just watching Chad on the basketball court showed to people that he not only had mental strength but physical strength that could rival many.

The car ride to school was mostly silent, apart from mandatory small talk, and the dreaded question 'are you okay?'

Once East High came into view, Gabriella tensed, suddenly feeling all of the nerves that had become calm once she had entered the car, return to her at full speed. Gabriella took deep breaths, reminding herself that she had been through worse, much worse.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Ok, lets go! I need to get this day done with"

"Giggles, if you need me at any point today just let me know, and I will come, it doesn't matter what time, just let me know okay?"

"Chad it will be fine I promise. Plus I have Shar in all of most of my classes today, I'm sure it will be ok."

"Ok well lets go then" Chad said as he wrapped is arm firmly around my shoulder, almost as though he was shielding me from the stares and comments that we both knew were going to happen as soon as I walked through the two red doors of school.

Left right, left right, left right left

I can do this. All I had to do was walk straght, keep my head held high, and pretend to be confident. _Yes_ pretend.

Gym is fourth period so I know that I don't have to worry about that for a while.

"Cookies?" I whispered into Chad's shoulder

"Mm.."

"Walk me to my locker?", I asked with my famous puppy dog pout knowing it always won him over.

"Arghh..you women and your pouting! You know I cant say no to you when you pout!"

"Ehh its what I do best!"

This was ok, the looks and whispers were at a minimum. Maybe I was overreacting when I said that school was going to be worse than death.

Once Chad and I had arrived at my locker I knew the words he was going to say before they even left his mouth/

"I've got to leave you on your own now Giggles", Chad said. I could tell he was hesitant to leave me, but I needed to reassure him, and myself that I could do this without him by my side.

"I know, but don't worry, I will be fine, and Shar should be here any minute now."

"GABBBBS!"

Speak of the devil herself. That girl sure does know how to draw unwanted attention.

"Shar thanks for focusing the spotlight on me, exactly where I want it to be!"

"Oh your welcome." She replied totally oblivious to my previous sentence laced with sarcasm

"Get your books, lets g, none of this moping into Chad's shoulder stuff." She continued

Chad shot Sharpay a mock glare, "I resent that!" he called as he walked away from Sharpay and I, knowing I was in good hands,

"Ok girl, I know yesterday was hard, but today is a new day, and you don't have to worry because we are pretty much together for eve-ee…"

For something to stop one of Sharpay's rants I knew it could not have been good.

I turned to see what had stopped Sharpay mid-sentence and was confronted by the beautiful blue eyes that I had been worrying about since the 'incident' yesterday. As I looked into his eyes I didn't see anger, or confusion, but in-fact his eyes were unreadable, almost a strong mix of different emotions, holding amusement and determination. What an odd combination I thought to myself.

"Hey Brie"

Those breathy words were enough to steal all of the oxygen out of my lungs and prevent me from even uttering an response. My mouth was hanging slightly open in disbelief and my eyes wide in shock. Why would this boy want to come near me after what had happened?

"Is there something that we can help you with Bolton?", Sharpay piped in from my side. I would have to thank her for that later.

"No, nothing in particular, I didn't know it was a crime to say hello my gym buddy."

"Oh" was all that left my mouth. I could hit myself. Seriously, 'oh?'.

By this time the entire corridor of people had focused their attention on Troy and I, probably waiting for me to go all American-Psycho on him again.

"Well um hi?", I replied weekly. That whole _pretending_ to be confident thing had been totally diminished as soon as those blue eyes met chocolate.

Troy smirked and his eyes glittered with amusement and satisfaction that I had responded to him.

"Well I will see you later, _partner_" Troy said, and just as quickly as he came, he was off.

"Tootles!" Sharpay responded for me once again.

I turned and faced my best friend who seemed to have a similar expression on her face as mine, one of pure confusion.

"Explain to me, did that really happen?" I asked in a hushed tone

"I think so, pinch me, I think I might be dreaming"

"OW! I didn't mean literally!"

"Oh well, sorry miss snappy"

"Sorry, I'm just, well I'm just shocked…why on earth wasn't he freaked out?"

"I don't know, but I guess I'm going to be finding out"

* * *

**AN:**** SO SO sorry about the late post and if there are lots of grammatical mistakes, I have had so much homework its not even funny, but I made this chapter extra long to make up for it and tried to get it out as fast as I could! This story is only just beginning to get good, so hang in there, and once again ****pretty please**** review! **

**Thankkkkks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Do not in any way shape or form own High School Musical or Acceptance and their music. **

* * *

**SO CONTAGIOUS - ACCEPTANCE**

**Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected**

**And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow**

**Don't let it throw you off too far**

**Cause I'll be running right behind you**

**Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)**

**To say you're the only one breaking me down like this**

**You're the only one I would take a shot on**

**Keep me hanging on so contagiously**

* * *

**TROYS POV**

Walking away just then from Gabriella gave me a certain sense of satisfaction in a weird way. I knew I shocked her. The element of surprise was my main goal and I had definitely achieved what I was aiming for. Now all I had to do was play this the right way. She obviously wasn't expecting me to want to talk to her again after what ever happened in the gym happened…but boy was she wrong. That episode in the gym only made me more intrigued in the raven-haired beauty. There was something so mysterious and alluring about her that it made me just want to know more about her, and I am determined to fulfil that task.

* * *

**GABRIELLA'S POV**

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?

Did he just come and talk to me? Am I going crazy... is this all a dream?

Ok no not a dream, I distinctly remember rolling out of bed stubbing my toe and starting what I thought would be a dreadful morning…turns out – not so dreadful!

"I have four periods until I have to see Troy again! What the hell am I going to do Shar, seriously as if my life doesn't have enough stress in it, the most amazing looking I mean amazing basketball player guy that I frea--"

"Ok first of all you are rambling, and did I hear amazing looking in that sentence?"

"Hmmmm maybe…but come on Shar its not a crime against the world to think that Troy Bolton is good looking I mean really, come on you would have to be blind to not notice how devastatingly attractive that boy is!"

"Someone's got a cr-ush someone's got a crush, ohhh yay its been so long since you had one! You want to hug him you want to kiss him you want to love him!"

"SHARRRR! "

Seriously the only way to get that girls attention is if you yell in her ear or mention the words 'shoe sale'.

"Ok yeah that was a bit much"

"You think?" I bit back sarcastically

"Ok but Gabby this is exciting I mean Troy Boy is pretty fly looking, and P.S you are hot property as well!"

"Ok first off - Troy Bolton will never think of me like that, seriously, I am just some deluded girl just like the rest of his 'followers' in this school, why would he ever look at me like that especially after yesterday, Shar seriously what chance do I have…I should just let go of that little fantasy"

"Well Gabs, if I didn't know better myself I would think that our Troy Boy might also have a little crush on you, did you check out those smoldering eyes he was giving you and his emphasis on partner…ay ay did ya?", she said as she poked my ribs trying her hardest to get a reaction out of me

"HAAHAHA smoldering eyes? Me? Troy Bolton? Troy Bolton giving me smoldering eyes, Shar seriously I think you need to get your eyes checked! Oh see this is one of the reasons I love you so much, you are literally the funniest person in the world! I'm going to say this one more time, Troy doesn't see me that way…he didn't even acknowledge my existence before he went away, he is probably just trying to become friends with you and me because we are so close to Chad?"

Little did she know that what she was thinking was the opposite of what was going on in Troy's mind…

* * *

Fourth period came too quickly for Gabriella's liking. She was changed into her skimpy PE shorts and over sized East High t-shirt, which probably used to belong to Chad but was lost along the way in Gabriella's faze of stealing his clothes because they were "more comfortable", and her hair was ties in a high messy pony tail. Overall she looked pretty cute, not trying too hard to catch Troy's attention but just giving him enough that he would notice her in the slightest, not that she needed any more reasons for her to hold his attention in his mind.

After she had finished examining herself in the gym bathroom mirrors she walked outside with Sharpay and sat down with the group which was slowly piling in, although she was yet to see Troy. She hoped that he didn't change his mind and decide to not talk to her anymore like she thought he would have done this morning.

Gabriella was broken out of her Troy-trance when the voice of Coach Bolton echoed in the gym.

"Okay everyone gather round…I know that this isn't the ideal situation for everyone with the blending of the two classes for gym but it seems that there is no other solution to the problem in the near future so we will be sticking to couples basketball. For today's lesson I have a staff meeting that I have to attend so I am trusting you to be on your best behaviour and try to do something related to gym. And before you even think about skipping out on this class I am letting you know that there will be teachers coming to check up on you while I am gone and doing head counts and even role calls if they feel necessary. Anyone who decides to leave the gym will be punished accordingly. Now partner up, same as last week no excuses!"

Everyone knew not to mess with what Coach Bolton said, he was probably one of the more harsh teachers at school, and having Troy as a son definitely benefited his reputation. After Coach Bolton had finished with his speech Sharpay and Gabriella split looking for each of their respective partners, Shar having more luck than Gabriella who had no clue where Troy was.

"Hey partner", a voice came behind Gabriella

"Ah hey troy"

"So it looks like we are stuck together huh?"

"It would seem so" Gabby said distantly…She was still trying to figure Troy out, there was something going on with his that she just could not figure out.

"Well lets get started…your basketball skills definitely need improving"

"Well this would be a first, is the Troy Bolton actually going to do schoolwork when its not necessary, I must be dreaming!" Gabby said in a mock humour voice

"Haha very funny Brie, but I will have you know that my time away actual did some good to my study skills, no slacking off in New York"

'Oh, that was a surprise, some sort of insight into where Troy had gone for all of those months, not that I noticed or anything', Gabriella thought

"And plus what good would it do to any of the human race…or other species on the earth for you to be armed with a ball without knowing how to use it?" Troy added with a smirk and a deep chuckle.

"Oh now that was uncalled for Bolton, making fun of girls, what's next stealing candy from babies?" Gabriella giggled. 'Seriously I giggled, like some girl from a cheesy chick flick, seriously my life must be going down hill from here.' Her mind screamed

"Nope Brie, only you, only you."

"What an honour!" Gabby laughed out sarcastically, even though in her mind she kept repeating the words 'only you' and wishing he meant something else when he was saying that

"So do you want to so this basketball thing or something else? I'm kind of in the mood for sitting down now that its not expected for me to work"

"What happened to the New York dedication before huh Bolton?"

"We are onto last names now Montez?"

"Mhmmmm…! She said as she snatched the basketball from his hands and proceeded to run down the court

"Oh that's how you want to play it Montez!" Troy said as he chased after her, finally catching up to her and grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around sending Gabriella into a fit of laughter and giggles.

* * *

By this time off of the occupants in the gym had their attention turned to Troy and Gabriella. Since when did they become friends and is there something going on between the two of them, were being questioned in peoples minds. Others were whispering about the fact that Troy and Gabriella were acting like nothing happened between the two of them yesterday, which was leaving everyone utterly confused. Two pairs of eyes were particularly taking a keen interest in what was occurring with Troy and Gabriella, those belonging to the Evans siblings. Sharpay had picked up on something this morning when Troy had approached her and Gabriella and now it seemed like something was finally happening about it, Sharpay's head filled with ideas on how to get the two of them together, thinking of clothes, parties, and of course connections with friends. Now that Sharpay had a plan formed she was going to make sure that it became a success in order to make her best friend happy once again. With Ryan, Sharpay's older brother, and fellow Wildcat basketball team member looked on with confusion and jealousy in his eyes. Ryan didn't understand how Troy could just waltz back into East High and take back his role at the top of the social ladder without even saying two words, and how he could just get the girl he had been lusting over for the last 3 years without even thinking about it. Ryan Evans was not impressed by what he was seeing, and was determined to make sure that this relationship did not flourish any further, but what he didn't know was that the bond being formed was going to be a lot harder to break than he originally thought.

* * *

**So sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I have been away on holiday and have just started my official break so expect more chapters soon! Reviews are much appreciated, and if anyone has any ideas that they want me to add let me know!  
**

**xo.miss-c.xo**


End file.
